1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of lighting systems utilizing light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) to provide lighting effects or signage, and to the installation of LED modules in signage or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Luminescent lighting displays, such as cabinet and flat panel signs, billboards, storefront awnings, and the like, often utilize illuminated signage fixtures commonly referred to as “channel letters” to produce a variety of lighting effects. Such channel letters typically comprise one or more channels, with internal light sources, each channel being shaped as a letter, number, design, or a combination thereof, and each generally having a rigid, translucent plastic cover. The term “lighting displays” also includes architectural lighting, interior lighting for homes and businesses, and other applications where it is desirable to provide evenly bright, long-lasting lighting with low-power requirements.
The common light sources, such as fluorescent lamps, halogen lamps, gaseous discharge xenon lamps, neon lights, and the like, have been used in such lighting displays and fixtures, such as channel letters, for illuminated signs. These types of light sources typically convert a significant portion of the power or energy consumed into heat that may be difficult to dissipate from a sealed display, and may damage electronic circuitry contained therein. In addition, these lamps consume significant amounts of power, and typically require large power supplies or transformers. Some of these lamps and power supplies also generate substantial electromagnetic emissions, which may interfere with radio communications and thus can be problematic in certain applications and locations. Finally, these light sources may have a relatively short operational life, necessitating frequent replacement.
As a result of these known problems with traditional lighting sources, there are many potential areas of application in luminescent lighting displays for light emitting diodes (“LEDs”). This is because LED systems, among other advantages, enable creation of a lighting display that: (1) is far more durable than present sources in common use; (2) is modular and, therefore, more adaptable; (3) has a long life span; (4) is portable; (5) operates in damp conditions; (6) uses lower voltage, producing a light display that is much safer to use, install, service and less expensive to operate; and (7) is more durable than glass-based lamps.
In order to install LED modules in signage such as channel letters, it is necessary to attach the LEDs in a main string wherein each LED module is electrically connected in parallel to adjacent LED modules so that the voltage or electric potential across each LED module is constant. But, in order to complete certain signage such as certain letters, it is necessary to create branch strings of LED modules. For example, in order to install the letter “T”, the top line of the T can be formed as part of a main string of LED modules; but, a branch from the main string must be connected to and extend from the main string to make the vertical base.
A known method to install branch segments or strings of LED modules is to use IDC connectors. In order to branch off of a main string of known LED modules, an IDC connector is snapped onto each of the two wire leads which electrically connect adjacent LED modules such that the wire leads remain connected to the adjacent LED modules, but, a branch lead extends out of each IDC to attach to the first LED module of the branch string. Such branch connections can be made by other means, but insofar as known, it has been necessary to tap into each of the two LED module wire leads in the main string in order to install a branch line or segment. Using such known branch connector IDCs, while workable to make branch connections, can be time consuming, particularly when short wire leads are used to interconnect a group of LEDs in a dispensing reel of LED modules.